


Seeking You

by Artemis1000



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Crack Treated Seriously, Fear Play, Foreplay, M/M, Mentions of Bloodplay, Painplay, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Captain Kay Esso had suffered many annoyances since leaving the Empire for the Rebel Alliance, most of them involving his new Rebel allies and the word “no.” There was a lot of “no” involved in being a Rebel.Yet there was one thing he could never regret: his partner, the custom-built interrogator droid his creators had wittily nicknamedCassian.Or rather, what he could never regret, for he regrettedknowingCassian every time he was annoyed with him: the day he had first said “yes” to Cassian and every “yes” that followed.





	Seeking You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is evidence that late-night conversations are dangerous. Spooky dared me to write "100 words of sadomasochistic droidswap" and I could deliver neither satisfying sadomasochism nor could I confine myself to 100 words but there sure is droidswap.
> 
> Read the tags. I did warn you.

Captain Kay Esso had suffered many annoyances since leaving the Empire for the Rebel Alliance, most of them involving his new Rebel allies and the word “no.” There was a lot of “no” involved in being a Rebel.

Yet there was one thing he could never regret: his partner, the custom-built interrogator droid his creators had wittily nicknamed _Cassian_.

Or rather, what he could never regret, for he regretted _knowing_ Cassian every time he was annoyed with him: the day he had first said “yes” to Cassian and every “yes” that followed.

Cassian was beautiful; he was sleek and gleaming gunmetal grey in a delicate frame based loosely on an Imperial probe droid. But he was so much more than an Imperial interrogator. Cassian was not limited to spying – though he loved to float ominously in a room, silent and motionless except for the gently blinking lights that informed he was recording and analyzing every word, every twitch, every breath taken. Nor was he limited to torture – though he possessed all the tools to cause pain and relieve it permanently. He also possessed conscience subroutines which hampered him from doing as all his other programming intended, much to his dismay and regular, bitter complaints to Kay.

Cassian was so much more than any standard model ever devised and so much more yet to Kay.

He was awoken by the disquieting feeling of being observed and shivered, unsurprised to find a single gleaming red light lurking in the darkness of his quarters.

“There you are. I thought you had changed your mind about tonight.” He slipped off the covers in silent invitation, revealing his body naked beneath, and lazily tucked an arm under his head. Sprawling for Cassian’s scanners. Cassian loved to scan him and track the tiniest change in his vitals, in his scent and once Cassian got close enough, the samples he took of his body fluids. Cassian was a hunter and on nights like this, Kay was his favorite prey.

Cassian hovered closer, the three tentacle-like pincer arms extending from the bottom of his frame swaying lazily with the movement. They were fine pincers, built for the delicate work of breaking fragile human bodies exactly as much as he required, or desired.

Cassian had not been built to be hampered by conscience subroutines.

His fans picked up in a purr of approval, a barrage of colorful lights blipping up as he took his baseline scans. He was a very thorough droid in giving pain as much as pleasure.

Two pincers were made for grasping and breaking. The third was sharpened to two points.

It was the third which Cassian lowered, running a razor-sharp tip over Kay’s chest from his navel up to the base of his throat. It didn’t break the skin, it never did this early in the game, not as long as Kay remained perfectly still. He did, his frantic heartbeat the only thing that couldn’t be calmed.

Cassian trilled sweetly. He never stopped speaking – grumbling – during the day but when he was hunting Kay, he spoke little. He liked the subtle menace of something so alien it couldn’t be pleaded with, couldn’t be reasoned or argued or negotiated with.

The droid lowered another pincer arm. These pincers grabbed Kay’s jaw and held firm, only for the third set to force open his mouth.

Kay obeyed and tasted durasteel and he moaned, loud enough that it drowned out the deafening rush of his own blood echoing in his ears.

Fuzzy as if it were reaching him from far away, he heard the electric hiss-snap of a stunner igniting, then the click-clack of hatches opening, the soft whirring of Cassian’s interrogation tool mounts extending.

A shudder ran through Kay. “Tease,” he whispered and a tiny yellow circle of light whirled in smug agreement.

Cassian never got to use these tools of his as they had been intended to be used. They had found different uses for them.

He dipped low, pincers withdrawing as he did so, and Kay reached up to brush his lip in reverence against his smooth metal body. Another, louder purr answered him, then he edged closer in a clumsy, needy full-body caress against Kay’s lips.

Cassian loved to be master of his every breath and he loved it just as much to bask in Kay’s worshipful reverence. When Kay whispered to Cassian that he was beautiful, Cassian’s sensors told him that he meant every word. Kay knew that he still scanned for the truth every time.

The night was young still, they would have time to enjoy both the tenderness and the pain and everything else they wanted.

Kay smiled against Cassian’s softly vibrating frame, right until the sharpened pincer flicked hard over his chest, making him yelp and flinch and pay full attention to the here and now and most of all to him.

He let himself fall back into the moment and Cassian’s skillful manipulations.

There could be no doubt about it, he would always and forever say “yes” to Cassian.


End file.
